Walkers in the Night
by TheDoctorsbanana
Summary: Daniel and Sarah have joined Rick and the group, and everything has been calm for a while. It won't be long though, until Walkers create havoc. Just a one-shot I felt like writing.


**So, this is my first Walking Dead fanfic, but I hope it's okay. I actually wrote this as a birthday present for my brother, and I made up the characters of Daniel and Sarah. It's just a one shot, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, but if I did, Shane would've been tortured to death, because he deserved it. **

* * *

Daniel's breath came in short and fast. With every leaf that crunched under his foot he cringed."Daniel!" A distant voice cried out to him. He sighed. Does she not understand that there's a zombie apocalypse going on?!

He glanced backwards quickly, the Walkers were far enough away he could relax as he ran through the brick walls.

"Walkers!" He shouted.

He heard Sarah hop down off her lookout post next to him. "What? How many? Why didn't you shoot them?"

"Just three. I didn't wanna to make that much noise, or waste bullets." He answered, speaking quickly.

Sarah nodded, "Okay, I'll go get Darryl." Then she ran off.

Daniel turned around, looking ahead to the Walkers. They were moving slowly, making those strange gurgling noises, like a cat spitting up a hairball.

Suddenly the one in front jerked backwards, and fell down, letting out a hiss. Daniel heard a rough laugh and knew Darryl was behind him.

The other two kept walking aimlessly towards them, arms outstretched forwards.

Then the second one fell, accompanied by the twang of an arrow, and split second later so did the third. Then Darryl ran past him, stopping at the Walkers heads.

"These suckers are big!" He shouted, yanking his arrows out of the heads, all dripping with blood. He trotted back, wiping the blood off on his pants casually. "Where'd you run into 'em?"

"They were in town, Eating a dead raccoon." Daniel answered.

"Poor raccoon." Sarah whispered.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Would you rather it have been me?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well the coon was cuter, that's for sure."

"And tastier." Darryl chuckled.

Sarah whimpered and glared at him.

Darryl kicked his lips and laughed louder. "Cooked over a fire...a little bit of BBQ sauce...mmhhh..."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him started to run off, then she turned back around and shouted at Darryl "It's your shift, and no shooting poor animals for no reason!" Then she vanished into the wall's shadow.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Darryl wondered.

Daniel shrugged, "Probably off to find Carl."

"Of course." Darryl laughed again, then easily jumped up onto the brick wall. He was a big man, but he moved with such ease it was almost unnerving.

"Enjoy your shift." Daniel shouted at him. Darryl simply grunted in reply.

Daniel wandered towards the campfire, where he heard voices drifting towards him.

"What took you so long in town?" The voice reminded him of chocolate, so smooth and dark. Daniel turned around to see Mashone appear out Of the shadows. She moved slowly, and it was like everything about her was a mystery. Sometimes he thought she was a shadow who had taken human form.

"Ran into a couple Walkers." He shrugged, "Nothing Darryl can't handle though." He attempted a weak chuckle.

Mashone gave a weird sort if smile, "Right." Then she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

Daniel turned around and sighed, letting out a shiver. Something about Mashone always left him feeling intimidated.

Daniel entered the small clearing and sat down on a log that was placed around a campfire. Glenn, Carol, Rick, Sarah and Carl were all already sitting there. Carl's arm was draped around Sarah casually.

Rick nodded at Daniel as he sat down.

"I really hated Shane." Sarah was saying.

Rick raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't even with the group when Shane was here...how do you know about him?"

Sarah shrugged and looked at the ground.

"The author knows who he is though. She made her say it." Carol answered casually.

The group nodded, as if this was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

There was the brief sound of wind as Mashone sat next to Daniel. Everyone instantly quieted.

"Oh keep talking." Mashone said, "I know, I'm pretty, but there's no reason to stare."

Everyone chuckled, but a little bit nervously.

Rick cleared his throat, "So, I was thinking..." He's said, "Some of us should go out in the woods tomorrow and practice with swords and bow and arrows."

Everyone nodded.

"I'd be happy to teach people with swords." Mashone spoke suddenly.

Rick nodded quickly. "That'd be great." He answered, "And maybe if he's in a good mood to we can get Darryl to help teach with the bows."

"Yeah," Glenn started, "we need to start using weapons other than guns more."

Rick nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to bed." He stood up and turned around, but not before letting out a gruff "Night. See ya'll tomorrow."

Glenn stood up as well, "I should probably go too. Maggie will be wondering where I am." And so he left.

Daniel looked over, suddenly noticing that Mashone had disappeared. _How does she DO that?" H_e asked himself, incredulous

Carl and Sarah stood up next, and without saying anything, walked off holding hands towards her tent.

Daniel though he heard Carol mutter something about lovebirds under her breath. Daniel smiled quickly. "Well," she said awkwardly, "Goodnight."

"Night." Daniel said, without looking up. He stared into the dying embers of the fire for a while, before getting up and walking towards his tent.

He didn't knock, even though he knew he should considering Sarah and Carl were in there. He didn't find anything exciting though, they were just saying goodnight.

Carl turned around and saw him, then walked past, not looking at him.

Just the way he liked it.

Sarah turned around, yawning. Signaling she was ready to go to sleep.

Daniel said goodnight quickly, then walked to his bed, and didn't even bother to change his clothes. He rolled over and fell asleep quickly.

Daniel woke up to a sharp pain in his side, and a gruff voice growling at him. "Hey! Wake up little dude!"

Daniel grumbled loudly, and rolled over. The kicks became harder. "Hey! Wake up!" The Gruff voice complained.

Daniel opened his eyes to see Darryl looking down at him. He was smiling, enjoying this to much. "Wake up. It's your shift." Daniel nodded slowly.

Darryl kicked him again. "Hey!" Daniel exclaimed, "I'm getting up!"

Darryl just chuckled, and left. Daniel got up slowly, grumbling the whole way.

He trudged towards the lookout post, grabbing his gun on the way.

"Why'd you pick that?" The voice startled Daniel and he turned around.

Carl was looking at him, leaning up against a tree.

Daniel shrugged, "Don't really know. I don't really care to be honest, so long as I look dang cool killing Walkers."

Carl half smiled, and started walking with Daniel to the lookout post.

"And," Daniel said, "It's also good for scaring off my sister's boyfriends."

Carl shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah," he coughed quickly, "well..I'd...I'd better go."

Then he ran off.

Daniel managed to make it through his watch without falling asleep. And as the sun crept up into the sky he stumbled back to his tent, passing Carol, who was supposed to take his place, on the way. He entered his tent, where he saw Sarah smiling down at card. He was too tired to ask what it was.

He fell onto his sleeping bag, and rolled over, closing his eyes. He heard Sarah scurrying out, trying badly not to disturb him.

After she left, something in Daniel made him roll over and grab the card she was reading.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

When we're chased by Walkers,

I'd never trip you.

-Carl"

Daniel felt like he should laugh at it, but he was too tired.

Daniel woke up walked out of tent, stretching and making those weird noises.

He heard a stifled laugh beside him and saw Maggie. She grinned at him, "You sound like a whale making a mating call." Daniel didn't know what to say, slightly stunned, as she walked past him, still laughing.

He came the center of camp where most of the group was gathered. Except Maggie, and Hershall. They would stay behind and watch the camp.

Beth smiled at him, her hair reflecting the sunshine it was so light. He smiled back and came to stand next to her. Rick looked at him, then around at the group.

"Where's Sarah?" He asked, his eyebrows meeting together, "We got stuff, and thaaangs to do."

"I'll go get her." Daniel said, "She's probably reading somewhere."

"I'll come with you!" Carl quickly volunteered.

Rick nodded, and Daniel and Carl went off. They both silently veered to the place they knew she would be, in the far corner of camp under her tree.

And she was there, of course. Laying down on her back, book held up above her head. It was the third Harry Potter book, Daniel had found it on run into a town, mostly still intact, somehow.

Carl walked up to her, and she didn't acknowledge him. "Sarah..." He said, and he still didn't notice, "Sarah!" He repeated her name a bit louder. He looked at Daniel and rolled his eyes, Daniel laughed quietly. Carl kicked her side, softly. "Hey! Sarah!"

She screamed and jumpy quickly. She sat up, pouting. "What was **THAT **for?"

Carl grinned, "I called you three times..."

"Oh..." Sarah chuckled nervously.

Carl picked up her book, smoothing the cover. He looked at her, a familiar devious glint in his eyes. "So, you still upset that your Hogwarts letter never came?"

Sarah sighed and grabbed his arms to help herself up. They started walking, and Daniel fell into step with them. He was interested to find out how this conversation would play out.

"...yes..." Sarah answered reluctantly.

"Sorry..."Carl started, "But hey, maybe you were MEANT to get one!" he smiled.

Sarah looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe Dumbledore DID send you one." Carl answered, "but Darryl just shot the owl...and then I ate it."

Sarah opened her mouth and make an indignant noise. "That's HORRIBLE" she squealed.

Carl laughed loudly as she shoved his shoulder lightly. He stumbled sideways, still laughing. Then they came back to the rest of the group.

Rick looked at three, but didn't question anything. "All right!" He cleared his throat, "You all ready?"

Everyone nodded.

They headed off into the woods, Carl and Glenn waving to Maggie and Hershal, sitting on the lookout post. The leaving crunching were the only sounds to be heard as they walked. The group wasn't much for conversation.

Rick was in the front, and stopped when they reached a small clearing. He turned around, addressing the group. "Okay, here we go. I have a bunch of _stuff _we can use to shoot into."

The group dispersed, each grabbing different weapons. Daniel picked up a throwing knife, with a red handle and a blade about three inches long.

Sarah was holding a cross bow, and badly. He heard Darryl make an exasperated noise, and he walked over to her.

She moved her hand, attempting to grab is better, and accidently set it off. She squealed loudly as the arrow wizard forwards.

Right towards Mashone.

She raised her arm right in time and jumped to the side. The arrow twanged in the tree right beside her. She didn't even gasp, she just looked at Sarah, her dark blue eyes unblinking and her face expressionless.

She shook her head and yanked the arrow out of the tree effortlessly. She tossed it at Darryl, and he caught it easily. Then she walked forwards and picked up one of her long swords from the ground. She sliced the air with it a few times, and seemed pleased. She gave it to a wide eyed Glenn, then began talking to him.

Daniel looked at the knife in his hand, turning it over a few times. He glanced forward, making sure no one was in front of him. He aimed, and threw the knife.

It nose dived forwards, and landed in the grass a few feet forward. He heard a laugh, quickly covered by a cough.

Darryl came up behind him. "Good job." He choked back another laugh, "If you were assaulting the grass."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably and bent down to pick up the knife. He tried to ignore Darryl's smirk as he aimed again. The knife threw better this time. It lower on the tree than intended but it still hit.

Daniel half smiled, and looked at Darryl. Darryl was still smirking. "Better." He shrugged, then turned around and started talking to Carol. She smiled at him brightly, only focusing on him for a bit.

After a while of people practicing with swords and crossbows, Sarah was still struggling.

"They're like big pieces of useless flesh…" Darryl muttered.

"What, the Walkers?" Glenn asked.

"No, Sarah's ears!"

"Hey!" Sarah squealed, "I'm TRYING, okay?"

"Well try harder." Darryl said. "You wouldn't survive if three Walkers came up behind you."

Sarah sighed, "No I probably wouldn't." she admitted.

"Carl would protect her anyways." Glenn smiled.

Carl's head jerked up at the mention of his name. he half smiled, "Yes I would."

Rick cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting' late. We'd better get back, we've got stuff to do."

The group headed back through the forest, everyone still carrying their weapons.

They all went dead silent as they came in view of the camp.

Daniel heard Sarah gasp next to him. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

There was a heard of them. A hundred at least, clawing and screaming and moaning at the gate.

Walkers.

They didn't notice the group, but they were so close that they were bound to soon. Maggie and Hershell were standing on the wall, looking down at them.

Most of them automatically looked at Rick, but he didn't have time to give any advice. Sarah let out a quiet squeal and grabbed Carl's arm. She pointed at the walkers, whimpering.

Ten of them were heading towards them already. Their eyes were bloodshot, and blood was dried around their mouths. They walked slowly, but for some reason that made them a lot creepier.

Before any of them could register what to do, Moshone leapt forwards and one by one, sliced all the Walkers through the head. They all fell to the ground. The two she decapitated hissed and snapped from the ground, Moshone gave two quick slices, and then they were silent.

When she looked up, more were headed her way.

"What do we do?" Glenn asked, staring at Maggie in the distance. She was looking back at him, and even though you couldn't really make out her features, you could tell she was scared and worried about them.

They were trapped out here. They couldn't open the gate because it would let all the Walkers in, and there was the whole matter of getting through them. Their only chance was to fight. And hope to survive.

Daniel drew in his breath, slowly. He pulled out a knife, and his gun.

"We try kill the dang things." Darryl answered, while loading his cross-bow. He let out and arrow, and it hit a Walker square in the head. It dropped to the ground, and a Walker with only one arm stumbled over it.

The group drew together, all pulling out their weapons. Carl pulled Sarah behind him, and Mashone and Rick stepped in front of everyone.

Then they started fighting.

Daniel threw a knife, hitting one in the head. It went down. Mashone was swinging wildly, Walkers falling down around her.

Gunshots exploded in his ears, arrows and knifes flew past him. A Walker almost bit hi arm, but Carol stabbed it. Blood fell on his arms. Carol turned around and killed two behind her.

Daniel shot three down, and almost got bit by a decapitated head that no one had bothered to kill.

Sarah squealed behind him, and he whirled around to her pulling an arrow out of a Walkers head.

She looked at him, seeming surprised at herself. Then she turned and stabbed another one.

There were about ten Walkers left. Darryl shot three in a row clean with his bow, and Mashone decapitated two at once, quickly stabbing their heads.

Carl shot one, and Sarah tossed her knife, hitting in the forhead. She stared down at the dead creature in shock.

The group looked around silently. Blood covered everywhere. The grass, the pavement, their clothes.

Maggie broke the silence by coming running across the place and flinging her arms around Glenn. He hugged her back.

They started walking back towards the camp, still silent.

Sarah stepped up next to Daniel. "Well that was an interesting day."

"Well it is the Zombie Apocalypse. That's why we have unlimited ammunition."


End file.
